


Another Miracle of Judaism

by anthony_is_a_frog



Series: Me crying about Falsettos [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Because like I just rewatched falsettos and I Forgot how much I loved it, Canon Timeline, Everyone lives, F/F, Im bad at tags okay, Josh is just a random name okay, M/M, My face is still numb ugg, This is crack okay, This is my first falsettos fic but I’m planning on writing a million more, alternative ending, because I was high from the dentist when I wrote this, its like a “well written” (but it’s not) crack fic, okay so first of all this is kinda a crack fic, yes I made god gay leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: “Some Kid is asking for something.”He rolled his eyes.“Kids are always asking for something. I’m sure a million kids are asking for something right now.”~~~~~~~Jason asks for a Miracle of Judaism, and someone answers





	Another Miracle of Judaism

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so who wants to hear some fun facts about this? 
> 
> 1\. This was written on mobile  
> 2\. This was written while I was high on laughing gas  
> 3\. This was written while I had a numb face, because I was at the dentist (nothing illegal here folks)  
> 4\. This is a shitty fic and I got the idea while sitting in the dentist chair, high on laughing gas.  
> 5\. Yes for some reason I made god gay for a random angel named Josh

__

“If you could make my friend stop dying.” Jason said, his voice cracking.

His eyes were tearing up, and he stared up at nothing, wishing for the impossible.

_“Please_ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey man, you home?” A man wearing all white knocked on his door roughly.

“What is it.” God sighed, leaning back into his chair. 

“Some Kid is asking for something.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Kids are always asking for something. I’m sure a million kids are asking for something right now.” 

The man in white paused, he seemed to be thinking. Before he could begin talking again, god spoke up.

“Also what’s the deal with you josh? Why do you look all floaty and white and shit. Angels don’t have halos. Where’s your other five heads?” 

Josh opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. “It’s how humans perceive me.” He glanced around the room.

“I take on the form of how people imagine me to look.” 

“Well it better get back to normal soon.” God grunted, reaching for his beer. “I don’t like this cutesy white bullshit.” 

Josh nodded silently. He personally liked the halo and wings, but you don’t exactly tell your creator that you dislike the way you made them, particularly when they also have the power to kill you. 

“So what does the kid want?” He took a swig of beer, then spun around to look at Josh. 

“Nothing much.” Josh fidgeted with his hand. The kid was actually asking for a lot. “He uh. Wants you to stop his friend from dying.” 

“He what.” God said it in a monotone way, no emotion to it. Josh could tell he was minutes away from being yelled at. 

“Well uh, do you remember that new disease that you wanted to send out? Fix overpopulation and all?” Josh glanced at the door, hoping for an escape. 

“Yeah.” God nodded. The truth was, he barely knew what he was doing. Things didn’t matter that much to him. 

“Well it’s kind of killing his friend.” 

God put his hands together and let out an exasperated sigh. “Isn’t that what it was supposed to do?”

“Well yes but-“ 

“No buts.” God interrupted him. “It’s doing its job. Overpopulation has to be fixed.” 

“I-“

God interrupted again. “Why did you even get that wish? I thought we were blocking them for the month.” 

“Well, I’m not really sure why, this one just kind of got in.” Josh tapped his foot nervously, a bad habit which seemed to bother God a lot.

“Alright.” God glared at the tapping foot. “I’ll let it slide.”

”he says he’ll have his bar mitzvah if you do it.” 

He spun back around to face his computer.

“What’s this kids name?” 

“Jason Cohen.” 

The sound of typing was heard for a few moments. God always typed obnoxiously loud, something that Josh complained about constantly.

“Alright and who’s this friend?” 

Josh glanced at the wish paper. 

“Whizzer Brown.” 

“Alright.” Josh heard him click a button. “Wish granted.” 

“Wait really?” Josh almost dropped the paper and clipboard. “You actually granted the wish? You haven’t done that in.” 

God stood. “In awhile I know.” 

Josh’s mouth was agape. “Why did you do that?” 

God walked past him, grabbing his arm. “Only God knows.” 

He chuckled, and pulled a still shocked Josh to follow him. 

“Let’s get a drink.” 

“But you just had a beer?” 

“Exactly, let’s have another.” 

God may not care about many things, but he did care about Josh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whizzer felt different. 

It was sudden.

A snap.

A shift. 

Suddenly he felt different. 

He felt....

__  
  


Better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvin walked into the room. He had been sobbing for the past hour, and didn’t want to cry in front of Whizzer. He wanted his last time with Whizzer to be happy. He walked in, his head down, hands buried in a sweater. He sat on the side of Whizzers bed at held his hand. 

“Hey babe.” He said, his voice cracking. “I missed you.” Marvin choked down a sob and tried not to think about how much he would miss him in a few weeks, when he would eventually go.

“Hi baby.” 

Marvin shifted. He stared at him again. Whizzer looked different. There was color in his face. His skin bright and smooth again. His eyes were no longer dull, the light that had slowly been seeping out brought back into them. His voice was strong again. Tired, but strong. 

Marvin stood up. “Whizzer…are you alright?” 

Whizzer seemed to be thinking. “Yeah actually I think I am.” 

He sounded shocked.

He looked shocked.

Marvin was shocked. 

They were all shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte had been calling every other doctor she knew. No one else with Whizzers symptoms had recovered like he did. “It’s a miracle!” She said, throwing he hands in the air as she talked to him.

She had insisted on keeping Whizzer in for another two weeks. Whizzer was unhappy about it, but Marvin was over the moon. “I can’t believe it.” Marvin would say to Whizzer over and over again. “Me neither babe.” Whizzer would say, holding Marvin’s hand with the same amount of energy that he used to. 

But even while being kept in the hospital, Whizzer was clearly getting better. His hair was growing back instead of falling out. His eyes were bright again, his skin flushed and colorful. He really was  _ better _ . 

Jason was quiet. But they could tell he was the happiest of all of them. On Whizzers last day in the hospital, Jason stayed in the now empty room a little longer. He stared up at nothing, like he had before.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Whoever you are.. Thank you.” 

He sat down on the bed, and heard his father and Whizzer laughing. And he knew that everything was going to be okay. 

He was sure of it.

__  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> alright thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments. If you have any suggestions or ideas tell me! Like I said this isn’t my best work because I’m literally still high on laughing gas, but it’s o k a y. Anyway kudos make my day and comments make my week. Thank you!!


End file.
